


send me back in time

by chumpi



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Caring Josh Dun, Cheating Josh, JOSH IS AN ASSHOLE, Jock Josh Dun, Josh is a jock, Multi, Only for abit, Party Games, Protective Josh Dun, Sad Josh Dun, Sad Tyler Joseph, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Teen Josh Dun, Teenage Tyler Joseph, Time Travel, Top Josh Dun, Tyler Joseph Dies, Tyler Joseph Whump, Tyler gets to redo part of his past life so he can change the future, Tyler goes back in time, doctor who - Freeform, josh is an idiot, pretty much, tyler dies, tyler is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: Tyler Joseph dies on one fateful night, and in his last, dying minutes he wishes for a fresh start because, this wasn't how he was meant to die, not at all. Not after witnessing the scene he had just laid his eyes upon at least.He prays to go back in time and change his future, and it seems as if God, on that one day, is feeling grateful because here Tyler is waking up, two years prior to the time he remembers it being, with the same memories of his future and now the ability to change everything.This time, he's going to do it right.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler didn’t like parties. Never had and never will. They’re too loud, too packed, too, well, too much everything, honestly. He couldn’t stand the way high school kids decided it would be ‘cool’ and ‘funky’ to get drunk and high on a Saturday night and hook-up with other students, only to regret it the morning after, leaving the house with an insane hangover and possibly a knocked up one night stand. 

 

They irked him, and he’d been reluctant to agree when his red-headed boyfriend asked him to come. But, Josh’s wide, puppy-dog eyes had eventually pushed him over the edge and he had rather hesitantly agreed to accompany him. 

 

But now he's here, he most definitely regrets it deeply. 

 

“Josh,” Tyler murmured, pulling on his (decently drunk) boyfriend’s sleeve, he and Josh were sat in a wide circle of about 9 people, just starting the game of seven minutes with seven, and Brendon was looking for somebody to go in the closet first, and Tyler, knowing Josh, sensed that the red-headed boy was going to offer himself up for the starter, and  
Tyler himself just wanted to leave, if he’s quite frank, but before he can mutter any other words to Josh, the other boy’s hand is shooting up into the air and he’s springing to his feet, a wide grin spreading across his face as he offers himself up then heads into the closet, shutting the sliding door behind him. 

 

Tyler gulps and turns his head away from the closed doors, back towards the other boys and girls. He can see Dallon Leekes giving him an almost pitiful look from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t know why, because it’s going to be fine. Seriously. 

 

Everyone knows Tyler and Josh have been in a good, healthy relationship for about 2 years now, nobody would try anything and Tyler would be sent into the closet. He and Josh would probably heat things up and then they’d leave after 7 minutes, Tyler would drive back to Josh’s house and then they’d most likely fuck and then sleep- 

 

“Debby! Looks like you’re up with Mr Dun.” Tyler looks up just in time to see Brendon waggling his eyebrows as Debby giggles drunkenly and sways towards the closet, opening the sliding doors and disappearing in. He’d been too caught up in his own thoughts to even comprehend that they’d spun the bottle to see who would be joining Josh, simply assuming they’d let Tyler go in, but no, apparently they’d forgotten (or Brendon just wanted to stir something up) about Josh and himself and now Debby Ryan was stood in the closet together with Josh, they’re probably pressed close together, touching in places that shouldn’t be touched when one of the people are in a relationship, they might have already kissed by now-

 

No. Tyler trusts Josh, Josh is his and he is Josh’s, they’re together. Why would Josh start kissing some random (insanely hot, smart, popular cheerleader) girl when he has Tyler? Josh isn’t like that, Tyler reassures himself, (his nails are digging into the palms of his hand and he has the sudden urge to throw up).

 

He gets up with a jolt, his palms feel clammy and he’s pretty sure his throat is clogging up with a quickly-forming lump of anxiety that’s he’s unable to swallow down. “I-I gotta,” He points swiftly towards the door and then he’s tripping on his own feet as he makes a hasty dash towards the hallway. He’s about to be out too, when he hears whistling and loud cheering and one voice (he assumes it to be Brendon’s) shouting, “Get it, Dun!” 

 

Tyler spins back around, there’s an uncomfortable feeling in his guts, and his eyes widen at the sight of the two people coming out of the closet together, he takes in Josh, choosing to ignore everything about Debby Ryan. He doesn’t think he could stomach even looking at her face. Josh’s lips are bitten and red and glistening with saliva, his belt zipper is still undone and his hair is tousled, there’s a glazed over look in his hooded eyes which Tyler can only assume to be lust and Tyler feels tears slipping down his own cheeks. He runs a shaking hand through his hair, pulling at it harshly – an old habit he’d yet to give up on. Josh appears to be asking where his boyfriend had gone and Dallon has an angry look on his face as he points to where Tyler himself is stood. 

 

He and Josh lock gazes, the lust is gone from the red-headed boys’ eyes and they’re replaced with something he can only imagine to be guilt, and rightly so. 

 

Josh takes a step forward, and Tyler takes one back. Josh takes another, and Tyler is sprinting away from the house, with tears falling freely, and the glazed over blurriness is taking over his vision, so much so that he doesn’t notice the curb and he’s suddenly flying through the air, sprawling in the middle of the road. His palms and knees feel raw and grazed but other than that, he feels fine, nothing seems broken and he moves to get up, pushing himself up onto his knees, facing away from the place he’d just tried to run from. He doesn’t notice the blaring headlights until they’re right in front of him, it just happened to be the night that he wore all black to a house party’ making him blend in with the dark scenery, that he fell into the road. ‘Just my luck,’ is the last conscious thought he has before he’s being thrown over the hood of the car and smacking down onto the road, his skull shatters against the hard concrete and his whole body aches with such a deep pain he can barely comprehend it. 

 

Tyler imagines, that just maybe, he might hear Josh’s voice, pleading for him to wake up and be okay, and that’ he’s ‘so, so sorry Tyler, baby’ in the background of the blinding, white noise that’s overcome his senses after being hit. 

 

As black spots filter into his vision there’s something warm and familiar wrapping around his dainty, shaking hand, holding it tight to somebody’s chest (Tyler imagines it’s Josh’s, and he can only wish and pray and _plead_ with God that he gives him a second chance, and that he gets to be with Josh once again, because he can’t leave this early, he has so much that he wanted to do).


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler jolts awake in a soft, familiar bed. His legs are wound up in the covers and blankets and there’s the soft voice of his mother calling up to him from downstairs (or he presumes so anyway), “Tyler, hon, breakfast is ready and if you don’t get dressed for school in the next few minutes you’ll have to walk!” He inhales, and then exhales, he does this for a few more minutes and places a hand on his chest, tracing around the skin there. Tyler has zero ideas of what is happening, because he could have sworn he was being hit and thrown over the hood of a car only a few moments earlier, he drags a shaking hand through his hair and realises that it’s shorter than he remembered, which is strange, because it had reached his ears before, he’d been growing it out with Josh so the older boy didn’t feel insecure about growing his own hair out and then dying it (they’d decided together that he was going to dye it either blue or red). 

 

He lies in bed for a few more minutes, when he’s struck with such a shocking, _impossible_ thought that he can’t even comprehend why he would even conjure it up. “Time travel?” He breathes out quietly; as if asking himself a question. Tyler surges over onto his side and grabs his phone with shaking hands, switching it on and closing his eyes, too afraid of what he might see on the screen. His eyes are closed for a good 10 or so seconds before he collects his courage, pulls his big boy shorts up and checks the date and time. _“24th June 2016.”_ The last time he had checked, it was the 24th June, _2018,_ not 2016. 

 

Tyler didn’t register that he had actually let the phone slip from his sweaty hands until his mom is shouting up at him, “What was that noise? Are you okay Ty?” And Tyler has to muster up all of his energy to shout back, “Fine, mom, just dropped something!” He ends their short conversation with that and recalls what might be special about today; he allows himself to toy with the idea that he really _has_ travelled back in time and wonders why whatever being had cast him back, to send him back to this date, or if it was just random? 

 

He’s still thinking of an explanation for the date as he pulls on some black skinny jeans and a crimson jumper when it hits him, today is the day he first met Josh Dun. He runs a hand through his shorter hair (which he still hasn’t gotten used to again) and lets out a shaky sigh of relief, because he knows what he has to do – he has to change the past if he wants to change the future, if he wants to save himself and his and Josh’s relationship. And as much as it pains him to have to do the majority of school again, he knows it’s for Josh and that’s what motivates him to pull his socks on and some black shoes and swing his backpack over his shoulder. Tyler calls out to his mom that he’s ready, bounding down the stairs and squeezing his mother tight in a warm tight. Now it’s no lie that they do have their ups and downs, and quite frequently, but moments before he’d thought he’d never see her again and he doesn’t want to ever feel like that again. “I love you,” He says with a joyful smile and his mum chuckles. “You seem very happy today, Ty, anything happening?” And Tyler just shrugs, keeping his mouth shut because from all of the Doctor Who episodes he’s watched he assumes that if he spills anything from the future of what he knows, a paradox could form (or something like that anyway, Tyler more enjoys staring at Matt Smith’s perfect features). 

 

“I think I’ll walk today,” Tyler comments happily as he plucks a piece of buttered toast from one of his siblings’ plates and they reply with a loud shriek of ‘hey!’ but he pays it no mind and practically skips towards the door. 

 

His mom speaks up before he can leave the house, “Are you sure? I can still drop you off if you want, Ty, it’s your first day back and all,” She smiles, trying to mask – despite her attempts at hiding, quite obvious – confusion at Tyler’s happy ways (her son isn’t usually this much of a morning person, but she dismisses it in favour of walking over and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as she wishes him a good day). 

 

Tyler practically bounces to school, smiling at anyone and everyone he sees, despite some of the scowls he gets from some other high schoolers. He’s not exactly _popular_ within his peers, and nobody has really made any efforts to reach out to him (except Brendon that is) but today, it doesn’t really bother him, because he knows what he has to do. He pulls out his phone and checks the time, making sure he has it right, and he does, he slides his phone back into his pocket and pushes his left foot out slightly, and sure enough, a tall figure goes flying over it and smacking onto the grass. Tyler conceals his smile behind his hand as he watches the familiar boy roll onto his back and groan, he can’t tell if it’s exaggerated or not but Tyler is just happy he was right with his times and placing. 

 

The next few moments come easily to him, as he sticks out a hand and pulls Josh up, claiming that he didn’t mean to do that, and he’s so sorry. The image of Josh and Debby coming out of the closet together is still there in the back of his mind but he pushes it back even further in favour of making things right. 

 

“Hi. I’m Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy


End file.
